Severely
by Chocochino
Summary: AR episode 39 "A Bad Turn", songfic based on MV FT Island - Severely. Karena Yumi Ishiyama mencintai Ulrich Stern terlalu parah, dia diberikan anugerah berupa sebuah keajaiban untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan menghabiskan empat hari bersama orang yang dicintainya, lengkap dengan halusinasi berupa darah yang mengalir di pelipis kiri jasad pemilik mata kuning kecoklatan itu.


_Letting you go without any expression, as if it's nothing—_

_I practiced doing that every day but it's still awkward_

* * *

**Tuesday, April 27****th**** 2004, 12.13 PM.**

"Jeremie, bisa kauulang padaku apa yang akan terjadi jika aku terjatuh ke dalam laut digital di bawah sana?"

Tangan kiri Yumi terasa seperti akan lepas dari pinggir lapisan es tebal tempatnya menggantungkan hidup saat ini. Sudah berapa kali dia lepas dari ancaman laut digital seperti ini? Bahkan ini kedua kalinya hal yang sama terjadi di Sektor Es. Yumi harus bertahan sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi, lalu Jeremie akan mematerialisasikannya kembali ke bumi sebelum sempat jatuh ke dalam tempat mengerikan di bawahnya.

Andai saja jari-jarinya berhenti memberontak.

_/ "Bertahanlah! Materialisasi Yumi, sekarang!" /_

Program itu sepertinya belum diperbaiki juga. Lama sekali. Tangannya sudah meronta-ronta ingin terlepas! Seandainya Odd tidak terlalu sibuk untuk membantu Aelita pergi ke menara, seandainya Jeremie dapat melakukan tugasnya berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat, seandainya ada seseorang yang dapat menangkap tangannya...

Yumi ingat itu. Setiap kali dia nyaris jatuh ke dalam laut digital, selalu ada tangan Ulrich yang memegang tangannya yang sudah kelelahan. Menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tangan hangat seorang samurai yang menjadi tumpuannya untuk percaya bahwa kesempatan untuk bertahan masih ada dan dapat dengan jelas.

Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat memikirkan hal itu, dan ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya begitu bahagia, penuh dengan harapan.

Dan semuanya itu langsung menurun drastis menjadi putus asa saat sang gadis Jepang itu menyadari apa yang menyebabkan perasaan penuh pengharapan tersebut. Karena dia berharap bahwa Ulrich akan menahan laju jatuhnya seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu. Karena dia tahu, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, memori itulah yang membuatnya bertahan. Namun memori hanyalah tinggal memori, takkan kembali menjadi kenyataan.

Tiga hari yang lalu—oh ya, X.A.N.A memang tidak memiliki hati kalau sudah berurusan dengan waktu—Ulrich meninggal dunia, setelah kepalanya tertusuk oleh kaki tajam sebuah Krab yang termaterialisasi ke Bumi, setelah dia mati-matian berusaha untuk melindungi keluarga Yumi dari serangan sang Krab. Pemuda itu kehilangan kesempatan untuk hidup karena dirinya. Dan sekarang Yumi masih berharap Ulrich akan menyelamatkan nyawanya? Sungguh keterlaluan, tidak tahu diri sama sekali.

Perasaan putus asa ini, kepasrahan karena mengetahui tidak akan ada yang memegang tangannya erat-erat agar tidak meluncur langsung ke bawah sana, membuat jemari Yumi tidak kuat untuk menjadi tumpuan seluruh berat tubuhnya, membuat sang gadis melayang di udara menuju laut digital.

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Severely**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Code Lyoko © Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

Inspirated from lyrics and video clip of Severely © FT Island

All the words flow—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

The author does not take any material profit from this story

One-shot, songfic, Indonesian, OOC, AR season 2 _A Bad Turn_, Yumi-centric, Ulrich/Yumi, slight William/Yumi, angst failed, confusing plot, rated T for blood, Romance/Tragedy/Fantasy/Sci-Fi/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Chocochino**for **Code Lyoko**

* * *

_I also practiced how to secretly cry while smiling but_

_I feel like my trembling voice will give it away quickly_

* * *

**Tuesday, April 27th 2004, 12.15 PM.**

_**WUUSH.**_

Sepanjang mata terbuka, yang dapat terlihat hanyalah warna kuning dari _scanner _tempat dirinya berusaha bangkit berdiri. Materialisasi yang tepat waktu, sepertinya. Menunjukkan bahwa dia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk merasakan hidup.

Namun hidup yang seperti apa? Setelah kepergian Ulrich yang terlalu mendadak itu, semuanya terasa kosong. Pertarungan-pertarungan melawan X.A.N.A terasa tidak berarti lagi. Dan kesempatan untuk melebur selama-lamanya dalam laut digital beberapa menit yang lalu sebenarnya membuatnya memiliki sedikit alasan untuk meninggalkan semua rasa pedih ini.

Jeremie, Aelita, dan Odd selalu menegaskan pada Yumi bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang seharusnya disalahkan atas kepergian Ulrich. Tetap saja, perasaan bersalah itu masih ada di sana. Menghantui setiap mimpi-mimpi yang berawal indah dan berakhir dengan mengerikan. Mencegahnya untuk jatuh dalam tidur.

_Kaki tajam Krab sialan itu hanya tinggal puluhan sentimeter jaraknya dari pelipis Ulrich, dan semakin mendekat setiap detik jam yang terasa begitu lama—mungkin itu karena sang pemuda bermata sewarna dedaunan musim gugur tersebut masih ingin melawan dan menahan laju benda yang dapat mengakhiri hidupnya._

"_Ulrich!"_

_Dan di sanalah Yumi, di sebelah adik laki-lakinya, berteriak menyebutkan namanya sekeras yang dia mampu dengan penuh ketakutan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Ulrich—tidak dengan cara ini. Tetapi apa yang dapat diperbuat olehnya? Seluruh saraf tubuhnya seakan-akan sudah membeku, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam tanpa dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengubah keadaan._

_Tepat saat tubuhnya dapat bergerak kembali, ada darah segar yang menciprati kaki merah Krab utusan X.A.N.A, menyebar di sepanjang pelipis Ulrich, menodai aspal jalanan depan rumah Yumi._

"_TIDAAAKK!"_

Rasanya menyakitkan. Sangat, sangat menyakitkan.

Setelah berhasil menguatkan diri untuk melangkah keluar dari dalam _scanner, _Yumi merogoh sesuatu yang terselip dalam saku celananya sebelah kanan. Benda tersebut adalah sebuah jam saku sewarna perunggu, dihiasi oleh ukiran-ukiran rumit yang membuatnya terlihat kuno. Sangat akurat dalam soal menunjukkan waktu, dan tentu saja kelihatan keren.

Jam saku itu adalah peninggalan terakhirnya tentang Ulrich. Benda yang jatuh terlepas dari genggaman tangan sang pemuda berambut coklat di detik-detik setelah kematiannya, yang pada akhirnya diambil Yumi agar ada sesuatu yang dapat mengingatkannya mengenai orang yang dicintainya. Jam saku tersebut digenggamnya erat-erat dan didekap tepat di dada kiri, padahal hanya ada sensasi dingin yang dimiliki sang logam.

Sedikit demi sedikit, air mata kembali tertumpah dari balik kelopak mata. Air mata itu mulai terlalu sering mengalir sejak tiga hari belakangan ini, apalagi saat jam sakunya sedang dipeluk dalam genggaman.

_(Andai aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu.)_

Yumi terlalu tenggelam dalam dunianya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Odd sudah menepuk bahunya perlahan. "Hei, Aelita sudah masuk ke dalam menara, tenang saja," ujar pemuda berambut jabrik itu santai. "Menaranya akan segera dinonaktifkan. Dengan serangan seperti tadi, sepertinya Jeremie akan melakukan perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu."

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, namun dia mendengarkan. Ada atau tidaknya perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu, semuanya akan sama saja—Ulrich tidak akan pernah kembali padanya hidup-hidup. Kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang dapat menciptakan keajaiban untuknya.

Ada sebuah suara lantang yang mengisyaratkan perjalanan untuk memundurkan waktu akan segera dimulai, menyapa setiap lantai bawah tanah pabrik mati tempat empat siswa Akademi Kadic menghabiskan jam pelajaran mereka. "Kembali ke masa lalu, sekarang!"

Dilanjutkan dengan lingkup cahaya setengah lingkaran berwarna putih yang menelan seisi dunia, meninggalkan semua orang kecuali keempat remaja di dalam bangunan bawah tanah Paris tanpa memori apapun mengenai lini masa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

_Loving is probably hundreds and thousands of times more difficult than breaking up_

_But I'm a fool that can't live without you—what do you want me to do?_

* * *

**(considered as) Tuesday, April 27****th**** 2004, 06.45 AM.**

Yumi terbangun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Seingatnya, tadi pagi dia terbangun dengan mata sembap, selimut acak-acakan, dan bantal yang basah oleh air mata—oh, jangan lupakan ancaman kuis matematika yang materinya saja tidak dipelajarinya semalam karena otaknya selalu memikirkan pemuda yang disukainya. Tapi hari ini keadaannya tidak kacau, malah terlihat baik-baik saja.

Mungkin perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu barusan membuat kondisinya sedikit lebih baik, lebih enak untuk dilihat. Yumi bersiap-siap ke sekolah, tidak sedikit pun melirik ke kalender untuk memeriksa tanggal berapa hari ini.

Itulah sebabnya, saat sang gadis berambut hitam kelam itu mencapai sekolahnya, dia sangat terkejut untuk melihat bahwa Odd sudah berdiri di sana, menunggunya, bersama-sama dengan orang lain yang sudah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik. Ada Aelita yang berdiri di samping Odd, sementara Jeremie tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya ... dan Ulrich.

Bersandar di dinding, melipat tangan di dada, _bernapas,_ sosok tersebut adalah satu-satunya Ulrich Stern yang dikenal Yumi di dunia, tidak salah lagi. Bahkan pemuda itu menggumamkan sebuah 'itu dia Yumi sudah tiba' dengan nada suara dan intonasi yang sama.

"Ulrich!"

Entah sikap refleks atau apalah itu, Yumi berlari memeluk Ulrich erat-erat sambil tersenyum. Ada sedikit tangis yang tertumpah, membuat semua orang semakin kebingungan. Terutama Ulrich sendiri yang sadar bahwa sahabatnya ini belum melepaskan pelukannya setelah sekian lama, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada punggung sang gadis. "Yumi, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Kamu masih hidup..."

"Tentu saja aku masih hidup! Memangnya kaupikir apa yang terjadi?"

Yumi langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Kamu seharusnya—seharusnya kamu itu sudah ... sudah..."

"Sudah apa? Sudah mati?" Ulrich hanya tertawa geli. "Kalau mendoakan orang, jangan yang jelek seperti itu, dong!"

"Tapi tiga hari yang lalu ... kausudah meninggal ... dan semua orang tahu itu! Kemarin aku bahkan mengikuti pemakamanmu! Yah, Jeremie memang melakukan perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu, tapi tetap saja orang yang sudah mati tidak akan hidup lagi setelah perjalanan itu dilakukan, bukan?"

"Kaupasti baru saja bermimpi buruk, Yumi," Odd menimpali dari belakang, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. "Mungkin tadi malam kamu bermimpi buruk, dan dalam mimpimu itu Ulrich sudah mati."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Odd! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku ada di sana saat semua itu terjadi! Apa yang terjadi?"

_(Rasa pedih, warna merah darah segar, prosesi pemakaman, semuanya itu terlalu jelas untuk dianggap sebagai mimpi belaka!)_

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Ulrich masih hidup, kan?" Aelita menepuk bahu Yumi dengan lembut. "Sekarang yang perlu kita cemaskan adalah ke mana perginya Jeremie sekarang. Baru saja siang ini kau dan Jeremie tenggelam di sungai bersamaan dengan ambulans yang membawa Jeremie ke rumah sakit."

Tenggelam di sungai. Ambulans. Jeremie pingsan setelah memakai sesuatu yang aneh, salah satu cara yang ditemukannya dalam arsip catatan harian Franz Hopper.

Ini seminggu sebelum kejadian mengerikan di depan rumahnya terjadi.

"Tunggu. Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Odd melirik jam tangannya. "21 April. Ada apa? Oh, mungkin kamu memang ingin memeriksa tanggal yang benar. Ini bukan mimpi, Yumi. Ini kenyataan."

Kasus di depan rumah Yumi terjadi pada tanggal 24 April, tepat tiga hari lagi. Yumi mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang dan merasakan sedikit rasa panas di lengannya. "Aw!"

Ulrich baru saja mencubit lengannya sebentar, yang menyebabkan rasa sakit barusan. "Rasanya sakit, kok, Yumi. Ini memang dunia nyata. Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita mencari Jeremie ke kamarnya."

Ya, Yumi sekarang percaya bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Sebuah keajaiban berhasil membuatnya mundur enam hari sebelumnya. Mungkin doanya yang mustahil itu telah didengar oleh _Kami-sama,_ mungkin dia diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu, mungkin dia diharuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berarti sebelum semuanya menjadi sia-sia. Keajaiban seperti ini harus dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya, bukan?

Setidaknya, dia sempat melihat Ulrich hidup-hidup lagi.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi!"

* * *

_Severely, I guess I loved you too severely_

_I don't even breath and I look around for you_

_I don't know when I'll be able to stop_

* * *

**Wednesday, April 21****st**** 2004, 12.19 AM.**

Persis seperti tebakan Yumi, Jeremie Belpois memang sedang menghancurkan benda aneh apalah itu namanya yang sudah berhasil mengubah kepribadiannya selama beberapa hari belakangan. Lalu teman-temannya akan mengatakan kecurigaan apakah Franz Hopper adalah orang jahat atau bukan, sementara jawabannya adalah tidak diketahui. Intinya, Jeremie sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Satu hal yang perlu disyukuri, keajaiban membawa hidupnya ke dalam lini masa yang tepat. Ini bukanlah lini masa di mana X.A.N.A akan menguasai Rosa untuk menyerang Ulrich dan Odd, bukan juga lini masa di mana Jeremie harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan X.A.N.A akan menguasai ambulans yang membawanya untuk ditenggelamkan ke dalam sungai. Ini lini masa di mana semua hal di dunia ini akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja tanpa ada yang harus dikhawatirkan, satu lini masa di mana dalam waktu dua hari berturut-turut, ada lima sahabat yang akhirnya dapat menarik napas lega dari serangan-serangan konstan yang mengancam hidup mereka.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan, Yumi?"

Yumi mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang demi telinga yang menangkap keberadaan getaran longitudinal dengan besaran frekuensi spesial. "Hah? Oh—eh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Ulrich. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dari tadi Odd ingin minta izin untuk mengambil makananmu," jawab pemuda di seberang meja kafetaria dengan sorot khawatir, "habis kelihatannya kamu tidak mau makan. Tapi kamu tidak menjawab, malah kesannya terlalu tenggelam dengan duniamu sendiri."

"Oh, kalau dia mau ambil makanannya, ambil saja."

"Odd sudah pergi ke kelas. Begitu juga dengan Jeremie dan Aelita."

Barulah Yumi menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya setelah melihat ke sekeliling—ternyata kafetaria di jam makan siang ini sudah tidak lagi diisi oleh para pelajar di Akademi Kadic. Dalam ruangan besar tersebut, hanya ada segelintir anak-anak yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk berlari menuju kelas karena nyaris terlambat untuk mengikuti pelajaran, Rosa beserta petugas-petugas lain yang bersiap-siap untuk merapikan kafetaria yang berantakan setelah jam sibuk berakhir, serta dirinya dan Ulrich yang masih duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Sinar matahari dibiaskan oleh kaca, membentuk spektrum-spektrum kecil sewarna pelangi yang menyilaukan mata sekaligus memancarkan keindahan.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kelas, Ulrich?" sang gadis bertanya sambil memainkan garpunya di atas nampan makanan yang kosong—Odd pasti pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil semua makanan di atas meja tanpa izin darinya.

"Aku hanya merasa malas saja," jawab sang pemuda sambil membiarkan pemandangan dari kaca jendela mengisi jarak pandangnya. "Lagipula datang atau tidak datang ke kelas Matematika, nilai di kartu raporku tidak akan membaik." Mereka sama-sama membiarkan keheningan mengisi waktu, baru melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Ada yang lebih penting untuk diurus, sepertinya. Mimpi yang kaualami semalam itu ... pasti sangat buruk."

"Terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan sebagai mimpi, Ulrich," bisik Yumi dengan lirih dan tambahan intonasi ketakutan yang kental terdengar dalam setiap kata-kata yang terucap. "Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat itu, semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Entah mengapa, aku seakan-akan tahu bahwa itu bukan mimpi. Kamu, tak bernyawa lagi, dalam mimpiku, dan kami berempat merasa kehilangan."

"Kaumau menceritakannya padaku? Atau ingin pergi ke kelas saja?"

"Tidak," pemilik rambut sewarna bulu burung gagak itu menggelengkan kepala untuk menegaskan niatnya. "Aku ... kematianmu adalah tiga hari dari sekarang; sebelum aku terbangun pagi ini, sudah tiga hari kamu pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Ada serangan X.A.N.A, lalu perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu, dan ternyata aku kembali ke sepuluh hari yang lalu. Tapi kamu masih hidup. Tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang terjadi setelah perjalanan itu. Tidak mungkin ini perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu yang dilakukan komputer super. Ini ... ini pasti keajaiban."

"Persisnya seperti apa kejadiannya saat itu?"

_Darah. Di segala tempat. Di sekujur kepala Ulrich. Di aspal jalan raya. Di kaki Krab yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi akibat menara yang dimatikan terlambat. Di tangan Yumi yang memeluk jasad pemuda yang menyelamatkan hidup keluarganya. Di baju sang gadis serba hitam yang melekat dengan tubuh yang dipeluknya erat-erat. Warna kemerahan yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Warna kemerahan yang mulai mengental dan berubah menjadi lebih gelap serta lengket. Bau anyir yang tidak dipedulikan oleh semua orang di lokasi. Raungan sirene polisi yang mendekati tempat kejadian perkara. Tangisan yang meledak dan tak bisa diredakan dengan mudah._

_Jam saku logam yang jatuh bersama sebuah denting perlahan dalam keadaan terbuka._

"Tidak mau. Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit. Aku ada di sana. Melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Terus diingatkan sepanjang waktu. Tidak mau. Sekarang saja sudah sakit, nanti rasanya akan semakin sakit lagi."

Gadis berkebangsaan Jepang tersebut menutupi wajah orientalnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai terisak kembali, sekuat apapun dia berusaha untuk melawan. Jika semua yang terjadi tiga hari ke depan adalah mimpi belaka, mengapa darah yang mengalir ke tangannya terasa begitu kental dan lengket?

Lalu tempat penampungan air matanya berubah, dari sepasang tangan pucat menjadi sehelai kain yang dijahit menjadi baju. Sebuah pelukan hangat menyambut. Ulrich duduk di sebelahnya, memeluknya erat-erat dan membiarkan Yumi menangis di bahunya. "Ssh, semua akan baik-baik saja. Yang penting aku masih hidup sekarang. Di sini. Denganmu. Sudah, lupakan saja semua itu."

Semua kata-kata penghiburan dibalas dengan gelengan kuat. "Aku bukannya tidak mau melupakannya, tapi mereka yang memaksaku untuk ingat! Mereka tidak mau berhenti dalam benak, padahal aku harus belajar untuk kuis Matematika ... aku tidak bisa melawan semua itu, Ulrich, sama sekali tidak bisa..."

Jadi, di sanalah mereka berdua. Duduk diam di salah satu bangku panjang kafetaria Akademi Kadic dekat kaca jendela setelah jam makan siang, absen dari kegiatan belajar mengajar dalam jadwal masing-masing. Saling memeluk satu sama lain seerat yang dua pasang lengan dapat lakukan. Berharap bahwa mimpi buruk tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Berharap bahwa keadaan akan menjadi baik-baik saja, berharap bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah merasakan kehilangan.

* * *

_Severely, I guess I loved you too severely_

_I think letting you go is more severe than dying_

* * *

**Thursday, April 22****rd**** 2004, 14.43 PM.**

"Jadi, menurutmu, aku harus membelikan dia apa?"

Yumi melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh isi toko. Benda-benda yang dipajang di sana seakan-akan melemparkan senyum menggoda, meminta diri untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas belanja—dan pada intinya, secara tersirat, mengajak lembaran _euro_ dari dalam dompet untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan menemukan tempat tinggal baru dalam kotak di kasir toko.

"Aku tidak tahu selera sepupumu, Ulrich," jawabnya tanpa melepaskan fokus pandang dari sebuah kotak kaleng bergambar lucu yang sedang dirabanya, matanya terlihat begitu menginginkan kotak itu dan akan segera menariknya ke dalam tas belanja jika bukan karena uang saku bulanannya sudah sekarat. "Tapi kalau kauingin membelikan kado untukku, aku akan minta seisi toko ini untuk menjadi milikku."

Sepertinya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar untuk mengajak Yumi ke toko barang-barang unik yang ada di salah satu sudut jalan raya di dekat Kadic. Ulang tahun salah satu sepupunya yang tinggal di Paris tinggal menghitung hari saja, dan dia akan menghadiri pestanya di hari Minggu ini. Mungkin sebagai sesama kaum Hawa yang seumuran, Yumi dapat membantunya mencari kado ulang tahun untuk sepupunya itu.

_**SYUT.**_

"Seingatku, dia sangat suka mengumpulkan alat-alat tulis yang bentuknya lucu-lucu," sahut Ulrich sambil menarik tangan Yumi ke arah kumpulan alat tulis. "Bisa bantu aku untuk mencari kado yang tepat?"

Mungkin pemuda itu tidak sadar, tangan sang gadis yang sedari tadi asyik meraba kotak kaleng yang ditaksirnya itu sudah terlepas, sementara wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kaget luar biasa setelah ditarik oleh orang yang disukainya. Ada semacam aliran listrik aneh yang mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya—terutama lengan kanan yang ditarik dan dipegang walau hanya untuk beberapa detik belaka—dan menyebabkan semu merah di pipi. Yumi benci aliran listrik yang didapatkannya saat melawan seseorang yang dikuasai oleh X.A.N.A, tetapi dia tidak menolak aliran listrik yang didapatkannya dari perasaan cinta.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiri di depan rak-rak yang memajang alat-alat tulis, akhirnya Ulrich memutuskan untuk membeli satu kotak berisi penjepit kertas besi dengan aneka bentuk binatang yang cukup lucu dan satu set pembatas buku. Sebelum berjalan menuju kasir, Yumi menangkap bayangan sebuah jam saku logam di salah satu meja dari balik lensa matanya, dan segera menghampiri jam tersebut untuk merabanya.

Jam saku itu persis dengan peninggalan terakhir dari Ulrich yang dimilikinya setelah kejadian tragis 24 April itu. Perlahan, Yumi teringat lagi dengan toko ini dan semua barang di sana—bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya? Ia ingat bahwa mereka berdua datang ke toko ini di jam dan tanggal yang sama atas alasan yang sama dan membeli barang yang sama! Hanya saja, saat itu Ulrich-lah yang melirik jam itu terlebih dahulu, baru memutuskan untuk membelikan jam itu karena unik—dan katanya, siapa tahu saja bisa diberikan untuk acara ulang tahun lainnya. Sejenak Yumi berharap itu adalah ulang tahunnya, sayangnya dia baru saja bertambah usia bulan Maret lalu.

Yah, sepertinya kali ini mengubah kejadian di masa lalu, untuk kejadian sepele seperti ini, tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika dia yang menemukan jam saku ini terlebih dahulu.

"Jam ini keren!" sahutnya pada sahabatnya yang ikut menghampiri lokasi jam saku itu sembari mengamati benda yang sudah berpindah dalam genggamannya. "Seperti sudah tua, tapi tidak berkarat. Masih bekerja dengan baik pula. Apa mungkin ini jam saku perunggu betulan?"

"Tidak mungkin," Ulrich tertawa kecil. "Itu mungkin hanya logam biasa, tapi sepertinya tidak berkarat. Yah, aku tidak yakin sepupuku akan menyukainya, tapi jam itu bagus. Unik."

"Seperti ada unsur keajaiban. Aku mulai membayangkan, jika aku menggunakan jam ini dan berharap dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku bisa melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu ataupun masa depan." Yumi balas menatap Ulrich dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Seperti cerita-cerita fantasi tentang perjalanan waktu! Keren!"

"Kamu mau membelinya?"

Mata yang berbinar itu berganti menjadi malu campur tertawa. "Aku tidak punya uang, hehehe..."

Ulrich tertawa melihat ekspresi Yumi sekarang. Tapi harus diakui, jam saku ini terlihat bagus. Pemilik iris mata kuning kecoklatan itu mengambilnya untuk ikut mengamatinya. Saat digenggam, jam itu terasa cukup berat, seperti logam perunggu padahal sebenarnya bukan. Harganya juga sebenarnya di bawah perkiraannya. Sepertinya uang sakunya masih cukup untuk membeli jam ini.

Dan benar juga kata Yumi, jam ini seperti memiliki unsur fantasi. Keajaiban.

"Ayo, kita ke kasir dan membayar belanjaanmu," sahut Yumi sambil menunjuk ke arah kasir di seberang. "Sudah sore, aku harus pulang ke rumah dan mengerjakan PR. Akademi Kadic itu kejam sekali! Hanya karena aku tidak masuk ke kelas Literatur sekali, sekarang aku harus membaca satu buku dan membuat ringkasannya dalam waktu seminggu."

Ulrich tersenyum mendengar keluhan Yumi. Gadis di hadapannya ini selalu berhasil membuat hari-harinya menjadi cerah. Entah akan menjadi seperti apa hidupnya dengan X.A.N.A yang selalu mengancam hidupnya, ayah yang selalu memaksanya untuk menjadi anak pintar, ditambah dengan kepergian sumber kebahagiaannya.

Diam-diam, pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman tersebut sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko ini lagi setelah mengantar Yumi pulang ke rumahnya dan membeli jam saku yang ditaksir sahabatnya tadi. Mungkin kapan-kapan dia akan memberikannya pada Yumi sebagai hadiah, jika sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat.

* * *

_Severely, I guess I loved you too severely_

_I think letting you go is more severe than dying_

* * *

**Thursday, April 22****nd**** 2004, 09.13 PM.**

Yumi melirik ke arah kalender meja yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Ada dua tanda silang besar berwarna merah yang mencoret angka 21 dan 22, serta sebuah lingkaran besar merah yang menandai tanggal 24 April. Di dekat angka 23, ada sebuah bintang kecil yang mengarah pada catatan di bagian bawah kalender.

_Lakukan sesuatu! Jangan rusak hari terakhirmu hanya karena masalah sepele!_

Dia tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi besok malam. Sebuah serangan dari X.A.N.A, lalu Ulrich memberanikan diri untuk datang ke rumahnya, namun pulang dalam kekecewaan karena melihat William yang nyaris mencium bibirnya. Setidaknya itulah yang didengarnya dari Odd saat keesokan harinya dia menanyakan perilaku Ulrich yang uring-uringan. Tidak, Yumi harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah William nyaris menciumnya, mencegah adanya kesalahpahaman antara dia dan Ulrich. Dia tidak bisa menghancurkan hari terakhir itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan kesalahan yang sama sekali lagi.

Kemudian sang gadis teringat lagi dengan jam saku yang tadi dilihatnya di toko. Dengan mengubah kejadian tadi, dia tidak melihat Ulrich membeli jam itu. Apa mungkin dia benar-benar mengubah masa depan? Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu tidak jadi membeli jam sakunya, lalu dia tidak akan memiliki peninggalan apapun nantinya?

Ada semacam rasa kehilangan yang menimpa hatinya, cukup menyakitkan untuk mengubah senyum di wajah menjadi ekspresi kesedihan yang sulit dibaca.

Malam ini, bintang-bintang bersinar terang sembari menemani bulan yang terlihat bulat penuh, tanpa ada awan gelap yang menghalanginya. Walaupun hari ini cerah, tetapi besok akan turun hujan musim semi. Dia ingat, baju semua orang basah saat sedang berlari ke kafetaria sehingga dia sempat bersin-bersin—untungnya tidak sampai pilek. Yumi membuat pengingat dalam otak untuk membawa payung besok sambil berusaha mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggantungkan _teru-teru bozu_ berwajah sedih di jendela kamarnya agar besok benar-benar turun hujan.

Diiringi dengan keheningan serta angin yang berhembus lembut, Yumi terjatuh dibuai kantuk hanya untuk mengalami sebuah mimpi buruk—Ulrich tertembak oleh sebuah Krab di Sektor Hutan sehingga terdevirtualisasi seketika dari Lyoko, dan entah mengapa Yumi merasa ada masalah serius dengan _scanner _sehingga dia tidak akan melihat pemuda itu lagi selama-lamanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan sampai-sampai dirinya terbangun di pagi hari dalam keadaan berkeringat dingin dan selimut sudah ditendang jauh-jauh dari tempat tidur.

* * *

_No matter how much it hurts, every day I practiced_

_Trying to get used to spending a day as if it's nothing_

* * *

**Friday, April 23****rd**** 2004, 12.08 PM.**

"Buat apa kamu membawa payung, Yumi?"

William menatap teman sebangkunya dengan sorot kebingungan terpancar jelas. Sang gadis yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya itu sudah mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya, mengayunkan tali yang menggantung di payung itu sambil bersenandung kecil. "Hari ini langitnya cerah kok, kan sekarang masih musim semi."

"Justru karena ini musim semi," balas Yumi dengan santai, senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya, "jadi hujan musim semi bisa turun kapan saja. Tumbuhan kan perlu air untuk bertumbuh dan memekarkan bunga-bunga yang cantik."

Melihat perilaku tidak biasa itu, William hanya tertawa kecil dan berjalan menjauh. "Ya sudah, selamat menunggu hujan musim semi turun, Yumi. Aku mau ke kafetaria dulu."

"Sampai jumpa, William!"

Masih asyik mengayunkan payung di jalan-jalan sepanjang koridor, Yumi menghampiri Ulrich yang masih berdiri terdiam di depan kelasnya. "Halo, Ulrich!" serunya dengan nada ceria. "Kautidak ingin menyusul yang lain ke kafetaria?"

"Halo juga, Yumi. Aku sebenarnya tidak merasa terlalu lapar," jawab pemuda Jerman itu dengan nada yang tidak terlalu senang. "Untuk apa membawa payung? Dan tumben sekali kamu memakai jam tangan."

Pemilik iris mata hitam itu langsung melirik ke arah benda elektronik yang secara tidak biasa melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya siang ini. "Oh, ini. Aku hanya ingin mengecek jam saja, kok. Tidak ada yang spesial. Dan hari ini sepertinya akan turun hujan."

"Turun hujan?" pemuda di depannya langsung menaikkan alis kirinya. "Sepertinya langitnya cukup—"

_**GLEGAR!**_

"—cerah, tadi. Sekarang gelap dan akan turun hujan."

Yumi rupanya sudah mengembangkan payungnya sedari tadi dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan terulas di bibir. "Tuh kan, tebakanku tepat. Masih ingin pergi ke kafetaria? Mumpung sahabatmu ini masih membuka tawaran payung, nih!"

Ulrich menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit mendecakkan lidah. "Ramalan cuaca juga tidak mengatakan kalau hari ini hujan, lho. Aneh, kaubisa menebak cuaca hari ini dengan tepat, seperti kamu sudah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau ini ternyata perbuatan X.A.N.A?"

"Ada yang salah dengan hujan di musim semi? Bunga-bunga juga butuh hujan untuk mekar dan menghiasi taman. Aku serius nih, mau menumpang di bawah payungku menuju kafetaria atau tidak?"

"Iya, Yumi, iya. Ayo kita pergi. Aku sedang tidak berniat untuk basah-basahan hari ini."

Mereka berdua berjalan di bawah payung dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan. Angin berhembus cukup keras dan petir mengagetkan jantung orang-orang, sehingga Yumi nyaris melepaskan pegangannya pada payungnya—di saat itulah Ulrich dengan sigap langsung menguatkan tangan Yumi dan sukses membuat pipi masing-masing terasa panas dan bersemu merah di tengah udara dingin seperti ini.

Dalam hati, sang gadis mulai membuat semacam perhitungan dalam benak. Sudah berapa kali dia menuliskan nama lengkapnya sendiri dan nama Ulrich yang di-_romaji_-kan di bawah gambar sebuah payung terkembang? Ia menikmati setiap langkah yang dilewatinya di bawah payung yang sama dengan laki-laki yang mengisi hatinya selama ini. Andai saja sesuatu yang romantis bisa terjadi sekarang, namun sayangnya akan agak berlebihan jika ia mengharapkan hal itu akan terjadi.

Intinya, saat ini Yumi sedang merasa gembira. Titik.

* * *

_I don't think I can forget you anyway_

_Even if I'm sick with an incurable disease_

_I'm a fool that can't live without you—what do you want me to do?_

* * *

**Friday, April 23****rd**** 2004, 18.53 AM.**

Sesuai dengan dugaan awal, William sudah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Yumi malam ini. Samar-samar sepertinya ada wangi _cologne _menyebar cukup kuat. Sepanjang hari, sang gadis sudah mempersiapkan kata-kata untuk mengusir temannya itu sebelum Ulrich melihat semuanya dan salah sangka lagi.

"Oh, selamat malam, William," sapanya pendek sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa ya, sampai malam-malam begini kaudatang ke rumahku?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu dengan suara yang mungkin dianggap olehnya terdengar romantis dan menggoda. Ah, telinga Yumi sudah kebal dengan itu semua. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini dan membicarakan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa? Apa tentang masalah hujan tadi siang dan mengapa aku bisa tahu untuk membawa payung ke sekolah?" Yumi mencoba mengalihkan perhatian William dari tujuan utamanya untuk datang ke sini sesantai mungkin. "Ah, itu hanya firasat kok, biasa saja."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membicarakan soal itu," pemilik rambut biru tua itu tertawa kecil dan terlihat sedikit dipaksa. "Aku ke sini untuk membicarakan hal yang lain. Yang agak serius. Mengenai ... mengenai hubungan kita."

Sekarang sudah tiba waktu yang tepat. Yumi tidak tahu kapan, namun sepertinya sedikit lagi Ulrich akan sampai ke dekat rumahnya. Jadi dia mulai merogoh saku celananya dan mulai beraksi. "Gawat! Sepertinya aku meninggalkan sesuatu di taman ... aku baru pulang dari sana. Dah, William, aku harus mengambil jam tanganku!"

William mengerjapkan mata mendengar hal aneh yang baru saja didengarnya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah melihat Yumi memakai jam tangan sebelumnya. Tapi kalau mau diingat-ingat lagi, dia memang memakai jam tangan hari ini. Menghembuskan napas panjang, dia pergi meninggalkan rumah Yumi dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu malam ini. Setangkai mawar merah yang dibawanya terjatuh di aspal jalanan begitu saja, tidak ada niat untuk mengambilnya kembali.

Bunga mawar itu jatuh tepat di titik yang seharusnya akan ternodai darah besok siang.

* * *

_Severely, I guess I loved you too severely_

_I don't even breath and I look around for you_

_I don't know when I'll be able to stop_

* * *

**Friday, April 23****rd**** 2004, 19.01 AM.**

"Hai, Ulrich!"

Yumi sudah berdiri di hadapan sahabatnya dengan cepat, intonasi ceria tidak lepas dari setiap kata-kata yang terucap. Dikagetkan seperti itu, sang pemuda langsung melonjak ke belakang. "Oh—eh, hai, Yumi. Kamu tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku meninggalkan jam tanganku di ayunan taman tadi sore. Kaumau menemaniku untuk mengambilnya?"

Jadi di sinilah mereka, berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah taman bermain yang ada di salah satu sudut jalan dekat rumah Yumi. Tempat mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu berdua jika Ulrich sedang mengantar Yumi pulang ke rumahnya dan keduanya sama-sama malas cepat-cepat pulang, ingin menghabiskan sore lebih dulu. Penyuka warna hitam tersebut memang sengaja meninggalkan jam tangannya di bangku ayunan untuk menegaskan alibinya di depan William.

"Tadi mengapa kamu melepas jam tanganmu?"

Yumi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sepasang warna kuning kecoklatan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya meleleh. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Rasanya agak tidak nyaman saja, jadi aku lepas saat sedang bermain ayunan di taman. Eh, mendadak ada telepon dari Jeremie, jadi aku harus segera pergi ke pabrik dan jadi melupakan jam tanganku, padahal tadinya kupikir aku sudah mengantonginya."

"Kalau memang tidak nyaman, mengapa harus memakai jam tangan?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi siang, aku hanya ingin mengecek jam saja."

"Tapi perilakumu soal hujan tadi siang, kamu bertindak seakan-akan kamu sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Seakan-akan kamu itu baru saja melakukan perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu. Serius."

"Oh—eh? Benarkah? Sudah kubilang, soal hujan itu, aku hanya menebaknya saja!"

"Dan seingatku, jarak antara kamu pulang dengan serangan X.A.N.A hari ini tidak terlalu jauh. Kaupulang setelah membantuku mengerjakan tugas biologi, jadi aku masih ingat sekitar jam berapa Jeremie menelepon kita dan menyuruh semuanya ke pabrik. Aku bahkan baru masuk ke kamarku saat dia menelepon. Masa kamu sudah bisa bersantai di ayunan dan melepaskan jam tangan?"

Entah mengapa, Yumi merasa sedikit tertekan dengan semua pertanyaan ini. Sepertinya Ulrich jadi menginterogasi dirinya, padahal bukannya seharusnya mereka membicarakan hal yang sama sekali berbeda jika Ulrich datang tepat waktu ke rumahnya dan tidak ada William di depan pintu pagarnya?

"Hei, Ulrich, mengapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit aneh saja menurutku," ucapnya sedikit lesu, dan segera kembali menyorotkan rasa senang dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu."

Ulrich merogoh saku celananya, lalu menggoyangkan sebuah benda logam berbentuk lingkaran di depan wajah Yumi. "Kejutan! Ini untukmu, Yumi."

Jam saku logam incarannya yang dijual di toko. Diberikan secara langsung oleh Ulrich untuknya. Bukan hanya sebagai peninggalan yang diambilnya secara diam-diam di tempat kejadian perkara. "Kau ... kauternyata ... membelikan jam saku ini? Untukku?"

"Dari caramu menatap jam itu kemarin, kamu sepertinya sangat menyukai jam itu. Jadi setelah mengantarmu pulang, aku membelikannya untukmu. Tadinya akan kuberikan padamu lain waktu saja, malah aku tidak benar-benar meniatkannya untukmu. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku berikan saja sekarang, selama masih ada waktu."

Selama masih ada waktu. _Selama. Masih. Ada. Waktu._

Waktu bersikap begitu kejam terhadap dirinya. Tidak terasa, hari yang ditakutkannya akan tiba kurang dari lima jam lagi—lho, memangnya sepanjang apa yang diharapkannya dari tiga hari saja? Mendadak, setiap detik berjalan begitu lambat seakan-akan tidak ingin disia-siakan begitu saja.

"Sekarang, jam ini sudah menjadi kepunyaanmu," Ulrich mengatakannya sambil menarik tangan kanan Yumi, menaruhnya dalam genggaman dan menutup genggaman tangan Yumi, lengkap dengan tepukan lembut. "Jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain, oke? Aku sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh uang saku bulananku untuk membeli jam ini, hahaha!"

Yumi tersenyum bahagia. Mereka berdua masih memiliki waktu, walaupun hanya sebentar. Walaupun hanya tinggal hitungan jam, setidaknya masih ada kesempatan. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung memberi kecupan di pipi kanan Ulrich sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari dalam lubuk hati dan memeluknya sebentar. "Terima kasih, Ulrich. Kauselalu tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Terima kasih banyak."

Mereka berpelukan, lama. Sama seperti saat-saat mereka berduaan dua hari yang lalu di kafetaria Akademi Kadic. Menikmati detik-detik yang tersisa, menikmati waktu yang tersedia sebelum akhirnya semua berubah menjadi kenangan belaka.

"Aku ingin membekukan waktu seperti ini," gumam sang gadis perlahan-lahan, "dan menghabiskan seluruh kesempatan untuk bernapas yang aku punya di dalam waktu yang membeku itu. Sepertinya tidak bisa, ya?"

"Memang tidak bisa," Ulrich balas menjawab dalam gumaman yang sama lirihnya, "namun kita masih bisa mengambil kenangan itu dan memikirkannya setiap saat. Aku tahu, itu hanya sekedar sebuah kenangan, namun tetap saja rasanya akan menyenangkan kalau kita bisa mengingat setiap detil yang ada dalam waktu tersebut."

* * *

_Severely, I guess I loved you too severely_

_I think letting you go is more severe than dying_

* * *

**Saturday, April 24****rd**** 2004, 11.14 AM.**

Hari ini, telah tiba waktunya. Sedikit lagi. Dan kesempatan itu akan punah, lini masa ini akan terus berjalan dalam kepedihan.

Yumi masih tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Namun bagaimanapun caranya, waktu akan terus berjalan, bukan? Seperti kata-kata Ulrich kemarin, dia tidak akan bisa membekukan waktu. Tapi setidaknya, gadis tersebut masih menyimpan jam saku logam yang baru saja menjadi miliknya kemarin malam.

Dan sepanjang pagi, kilasan kejadian di siang ini selalu terulang. Tidak pernah mau lepas dari benak. Seakan-akan setiap jalan yang dilewatinya adalah jalanan di depan rumah, seakan-akan setiap orang yang dilihatnya adalah Ulrich dengan pelipis yang berdarah-darah.

_Sedikit lagi, dan Krab brengsek itu akan lumpuh. Ulrich mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melompat dan menusukkan _katana_ tepat di lambang X.A.N.A yang ada di cangkang monster merah tersebut untuk membunuhnya, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat sedang bertempur di Lyoko. Semua akan berjalan lancar dan mereka cukup menunggu perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu, andai saja Hiroki tidak mengganggunya dengan menjadi penggembira di dekat si Krab dan secara tidak langsung membahayakan nyawanya sendiri._

"_Wow! Ulrich benar-benar keren!"_

"_Hiroki! AWAS!"_

_Dan keadaan pun berbalik. Dalam waktu singkat secepat kedipan mata, semua terjadi begitu saja. Krab mengarahkan lasernya ke Hiroki, Ulrich berusaha untuk melindungi adik Yumi yang bandel itu, _katana_ bertepuk dengan aspal jalanan diikuti oleh suara 'klang' keras di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan jemari. Berhasil memojokkannya tanpa perlawanan, empat capit merah menahan pergerakannya untuk mengakhiri sebuah hidup tanpa nurani—sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya sejak awal._

"Permisi, halo, siang? Bumi memanggil Yumi, Bumi memanggil Yumi! _Roger, _yo!"

"Huaa!" sang gadis langsung meloncat dari kursinya setelah di depan matanya ada sebuah tangan yang bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah berulang-ulang secara cepat. Dia baru ingat untuk kembali ke dalam kenyataan. Ke dalam rasa bosan karena pidato amat panjang dari seseorang yang kabarnya akan mengajarkan siswa-siswa Kadic untuk menyetir mobil dan mengenal lalu lintas. "Odd, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, deh!"

"Habisnya kamu dari tadi dipanggil tidak menyahut juga," jawabnya sembari melempar ekspresi tidak bersalah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebentar lagi pidatonya selesai, tuh! Dan setelah itu kita bisa mencoba mobilnya satu per satu. Seru, kan?"

"Tidak terlalu seru juga," Ulrich menjawabnya dengan malas. "Hanya menyetir sambil berusaha menghindari kerucut-kerucut merah di lintasan. Aku akan lebih suka menggunakan Overbike di antara tebing-tebing Sektor Gurun, lebih menyenangkan dan tidak berbahaya."

"Ah, itu kan karena kautidak bisa menyetir mobil! Benar, kan? Hahaha!"

Ulrich merengut setelah aibnya dibongkar oleh teman sekamarnya sendiri, sementara tiga sahabatnya yang lain sibuk menertawakan hal tersebut. "Kalau diperbolehkan," Aelita mencoba menimpali, "aku juga akan lebih memilih menggunakan Overboard!"

"Wow, Aelita sepertinya berkembang pesat setelah diajari oleh Odd," Yumi memberi komentar. "Tapi di antara semuanya, tetap saja Overwing paling mudah digunakan—"

"Dan tidak menarik! Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan olehnya, tidak menantang, tidak seru, pokoknya jelek!"

"ODD! Kauini jahat sekali!"

Kelima sahabat tersebut kontan tertawa keras-keras mendengarnya, sampai-sampai orang-orang yang duduk di sekitar mereka melemparkan tatapan sinis seketika. Mereka baru berhenti bercanda ketika Sissi dipanggil untuk mengendarai sebuah mobil kecil berwarna kuning yang digunakan untuk latihan kali ini.

"Lihat dia," sahut Odd dan menunjuk ke arahnya, "bukannya menyetir malah menggoda petugas di dalamnya. Aku penasaran, apa dia memanggil petugas tersebut dengan panggilan aneh-aneh lagi." Dia berpura-pura memiliki rambut panjang dan mengebaskannya bak model iklan sampo. "Pak Petugas sayang..."

Melihat penyuka ungu di dekat mereka meniru gaya Sissi saat menyapa Ulrich dengan sebutannya yang menyebalkan itu, semuanya tertawa geli. Yumi tahu. Bersama empat sahabat baiknya, dia cukup bahagia untuk melupakan serangan dari X.A.N.A seperti apa yang akan menyerang mereka hari ini. Walaupun hanya sementara, setidaknya pikirannya teralihkan untuk sejenak.

* * *

_If this was how it's going to be, I shouldn't have loved_

_When will I forget you?_

* * *

**Saturday, April 24****rd**** 2004, 03.19 PM.**

_/ "Yumi, X.A.N.A menyerang!" /_

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu, Jeremie," Yumi memegang telepon genggamnya erat-erat di dekat telinga, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan getaran ketakutan dalam suaranya. "Sekarang di depan rumahku ada seekor Krab yang termaterialisasikan ke Bumi untuk menyerang keluargaku. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

_/ "Odd sedang berusaha untuk melawan satu Krab yang ada di pabrik. Aku belum bisa mendapatkan kabar dari Ulrich. Aelita sendirian di Lyoko!" /_

Saat ini, di depan mata Yumi, ada Takeo Ishiyama yang kebetulan pulang (terlalu) cepat dari kantornya, dalam balutan seragam samurai lengkap dengan _katana_ sungguhan di tangan, menghadapi Krab tersebut sendirian sementara Akiko Ishiyama berusaha untuk melindungi anak bungsunya yang kelewat hiperaktif dari tembakan laser berbahaya yang mengancam nyawa keluarga tersebut. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Yumi langsung menekan tombol hijau untuk memanggil salah satu nomor dari dalam daftar kontaknya.

"Halo? Halo, Ulrich, jawab aku! Kamu sekarang sedang apa?"

_/ "Oh, hai, Yumi. Aku baru saja mengalahkan seekor Krab brengsek di sekolah. William berhasil menarik perhatiannya ke hutan, sementara aku menusuk lambang di kepalanya dengan sebuah besi tua dari gudang peralatan perkebunan, sekarang aku akan mencoba pergi ke pabrik. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?" /_

"Aku pergi ke rumahku," Yumi berusaha menelan rasa cemasnya sekuat yang dia bisa, "dan seekor Krab juga dikirim untuk menyerang keluargaku. Ayahku kebetulan pulang cepat dari kantornya dan sekarang sedang berusaha melawannya dengan kostum samurai yang ada di rumahku—kaumungkin masih ingat itu. Ya, aku tidak bisa pergi ke pabrik. Maaf!"

_/ "Oh, kalau begitu aku akan mencoba untuk membantumu. Bagaimana kalau aku ke sana? Mungkin aku bisa meminjam _katana _ayahmu." /_

Ulrich. Ke sini. Ke rumahnya.

Mendadak, dunia serasa memancarkan aura kegelapan, menebarkan wangi kematian ke seluruh penjuru. Kedua kaki Yumi mulai bergetar hebat, kilasan kenangan di masa depan yang didapatkannya terus berputar seperti kaset rusak dalam benak. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan yang tidak memegang ponsel telah bergerak meremas rambut hitamnya karena kesal.

"Jangan," sahutnya dengan suara datar namun keras.

_/ "Jangan? Mengapa tidak? Aku tidak yakin ada _frisbee _berlapisan tajam di sekitarmu untuk dilemparkan ke arah Krab itu. Sudahlah, aku akan ke sana dan membantumu. Oke?" /_

Ulrich benar-benar keras kepala. Sang gadis berambut kelam tersebut mulai merasakan air matanya akan tumpah sebentar lagi. Untuk apa ada keajaiban ini terjadi jika kesalahannya tidak dibetulkan? "Kamu tidak boleh datang ke sini, Ulrich. Tidak boleh. Pergi ke pabrik! Lindungi Aelita! Selamatkan dunia dan lakukan perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu! Apapun itu, aku tidak mau melihatmu ada di depan rumahku! Jangan. Pergi. Ke rumahku!"

_/ "Eh? Yumi? Aku ... aku mengerti kalau kamu mau menyelesaikan semua masalahmu sendirian, tapi bukan berarti kamu harus marah padaku, kan?" /_

Air mata itu telah mengalir. "Aku hanya takut hal buruk akan terjadi. Aku takut ... aku takut kalau Krab itu akan melukaimu dan ternyata Aelita terlambat, atau ... oh, aku memiliki firasat buruk jika kaujadi datang ke rumahku sekarang! Tolong, jangan datang. Aku tidak apa-apa di sini. Jangan datang, kumohon."

Yumi keras kepala. Ulrich juga keras kepala.

_/ "Yumi, sekali ini saja, jangan ubah masa depan yang ada." /_

Jangan ubah masa depan. Jangan ubah masa depan yang ada. Di masa depan, tepatnya kurang dari satu jam lagi, Yumi akan kehilangan pemuda yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat akibat perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Jika tidak ada yang dilakukan, hatinya akan jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ulrich bilang dia tidak boleh mengubah masa depan yang mengerikan itu.

"Kamu ... sudah tahu semuanya?"

_/ "Maaf, aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu dari awal." /_

Jam saku logam kekuningan itu keluar dari persembunyiannya yang hangat dari saku celana hitam Yumi, bergoyang di depan sepasang iris hitam seperti sebuah pendulum. Bodoh. Seharusnya dia tahu. Kata-kata 'selama masih ada waktu' yang diucapkan laki-laki tersebut kemarin malam sudah bisa menunjukkan bahwa dia mengetahui semuanya. Ulrich tahu bahwa dia akan mati sore ini.

"_Baka," _rutuknya lirih dengan pandangan kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa sosok di seberang teleponnya mendengar hal itu. Perlahan, setitik air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Kamu itu terlalu buta untuk melihat fakta."

_/ "Aku akan sampai ke rumahmu dalam beberapa menit. Dan kautak akan bisa hentikan aku. Sampai jumpa, Yumi—" /_

_**PIP.**_

Cukup. Yumi tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Jika ada gelombang suara yang sampai ke otaknya, itu adalah pengulangan memori berupa kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari dalam pembicaraan telepon yang baru saja berakhir. Walaupun kalimat itu terus menggema, Yumi bahkan tidak sanggup—tidak mau—untuk melakukannya. Dia hanya membiarkan air mata hangat semakin deras mengalir dari balik konjungtiva.

_/ Yumi, jangan menangis. /_

* * *

_Foolishly, I guess I loved you so foolishly_

_Because of you, I can't even dream of another love_

_I'm a fool that only knows you—what do you want me to do?_

* * *

**Saturday, April 24****rd**** 2004, 11.16 AM.**

Dan di sinilah dia. Terlalu lemah untuk berhenti menangis, terlalu lemah untuk menjauh dari pelukan sang ibunda yang harus membagi kehangatannya dengan adik tercinta. Ayahnya sudah terpojok, namun akhirnya selamat saat seorang penyelamat tiba dan menggantikan posisi untuk memegang _katana _dan mulai menyerang makhluk aneh apapun itu yang mengancam nyawa semua orang yang disayangi Yumi. Ia bahkan merasa terlalu lemah untuk bergerak dan menolong orang-orang dengan cara apapun. Kekuatannya hanyalah saat tangan kanannya menggenggam erat jam saku logam pemberian dari Ulrich kemarin malam.

Sedikit lagi, saat kemenangan sudah di depan mata, hanya cukup satu lompatan tinggi dan satu tusukan di tempat yang tepat,

namun hancur lebur karena di waktu yang persis sama seperti lini masa mengerikan itu, Hiroki bangkit dari posisinya dan sok berusaha menjadi penggembira—serta dengan sukses membalikkan keadaan.

"Wow! Ulrich benar-benar keren!"

"Hiroki! AWAS!"

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya bahkan sama persis dengan saat itu. Apa Ulrich sama sekali tidak belajar dari kesalahannya, dan malah melakukan hal yang sama? Membiarkan _katana _di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja dan ditendang oleh sang Krab untuk membuat segalanya lebih menyedihkan?

Di sinilah mereka semua, dalam kejadian yang sama, dengan capit yang sama yang menahan tubuh Ulrich Stern untuk bergeser satu inci sekalipun. Dengan Yumi yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengubah sedikit keadaannya menjadi lebih baik. Misalnya untuk mengundur waktunya, begitu?

_(Aku tidak ingin menjadi selemah ini.)_

Apa benar-benar tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya?

Karena dalam detik-detik krusial tersebut, pada akhirnya sang gadis menyadari fakta bahwa tubuhnya terasa tidak bisa bergerak karena dirinya sendiri berpikir untuk menyerah pada keadaan. Tidak, ada sesuatu yang dapat dilakukannya, kalau saja saraf-saraf tubuhnya mau bergerak dan melakukan hal yang tepat, sekarang juga!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi!"

_**PROK. PROK. PROK.**_

_**BUK!**_

_**SRET, SRET.**_

Pada akhirnya, Yumi Ishiyama berhasil memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa menuju tempat kejadian perkara, memaksa tangan kanannya untuk mengepal lebih erat dan meninju capit sang Krab yang menahan baju Ulrich sekeras yang tangannya bisa lakukan, memaksa kelima jemari kirinya untuk menarik pemuda tersebut sejauh yang batas kekuatan fisiknya bisa perkirakan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi," bisiknya sekali lagi tepat di telinga kiri Ulrich. Setidaknya, dia tidak ingin kalah tanpa berjuang terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya mungkin apa yang dilakukannya dapat mengulur waktu bagi Aelita untuk mematikan menaranya.

Dan bahkan di saat-saat seperti itu, indranya tidak serta-merta mengendurkan fokus karena merasa lega. Saat Ulrich masih terengah-engah dan sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, Yumi sudah melihat laser sang Krab mengarah ke mereka berdua. Mengarah ke dada Ulrich. Berwarna merah menyilaukan, sudah siap untuk ditembakkan.

_**SREK. SRAT.**_

Tidak ada kata-kata peringatan terlebih dahulu, karena semua itu tidak lagi diperlukan untuk saat-saat seperti ini—tidak saat Yumi sudah berjalan untuk menghalangi tubuh Ulrich dari tembakan laser sekaligus membelakangi si Krab yang siap menyerang.

_**BUM!**_

_**GUBRAK!**_

Lalu punggungnya terasa panas, perih, dan basah. Lalu tanpa perlu melirik ke belakang, semua tahu bahwa Aelita sudah berhasil mematikan menara sehingga sang Krab juga ikut mati. Lalu semua yang dapat didengarnya hanya tinggal kabur dan tidak jelas, seperti suara berisik latar belakang tidak berguna. Lalu semua yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah warna kuning kecoklatan yang begitu manis untuk diamati, seperti daun-daun yang layu dan kering tertiup angin musim gugur.

_**KLANG.**_

Aura kematian mengambang di udara. Benda apapun yang tadinya berada dalam genggaman, kini telah jatuh bebas ditarik oleh gravitasi. Sebelum kuning kecoklatan yang memenuhi pandangannya ini terus memudar menjadi putih bersih, harus ada kata-kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir.

"Aku sayang kamu."

Kuning kecoklatan. Hanya itu hal terakhir yang dapat direkam dengan jelas oleh kedua bola mata Yumi Ishiyama sebelum kelopak menutup untuk selamanya. Kuning kecoklatan yang membuat sang gadis meleleh seperti es yang dijemur di bawah matahari, kuning kecoklatan yang menghiasi sepasang manik menawan milik Ulrich Stern.

Dan setelah itu, yang tertinggal hanya kehampaan serta sepercik kepuasan.

* * *

_Severely, I guess we broke up so severely_

_What's so hard about saying goodbye that I can't even open my lips and hesitated?_

* * *

**Saturday, April 24****rd**** 2004, 11.20 AM.**

Pemuda itu membeku dalam kebisuan. Telinganya tidak mau mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan pedih dari orang-orang yang menghuni rumah di depan titik di mana dia terdiam sekarang, menganggap semua kata-kata dan raung sirene polisi yang ada hanyalah suara-suara latar belakang yang mengganggu. Apakah tidak ada yang dapat diubah dalam kejadian ini? Mengapa dia terjatuh sambil duduk di atas aspal jalanan? Menanggung beban seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun di tubuhnya? Mencium bau anyir dan menyentuh cairan hangat yang terus mengucur dari balik punggung gadis yang sekarang menatapnya lemah?

Mengapa dia hanya dapat terdiam di sini tanpa bisa melakukan hal-hal selain tetap mengelus punggung Yumi yang berdarah-darah dan mendengar kalimat 'aku suka kamu' terlontar dari bibirnya?

Ulrich melihat mata sang gadis Jepang tersebut menutup, melihat bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum abadi tanda kelegaan. Gadis ini boleh menikmati ketenangan abadi sekarang di dunia setelah kematian manapun dia pergi. Tapi bagaimana dengan dia?

Dada pemuda Jerman itu terasa seperti ditusuk ratusan belati perak. Rasanya perih, amat perih dan menyakitkan. Dia takkan pernah bisa melihat gadis ini bernapas dengan normal seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia sudah kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya, dan sekarang semua terasa tidak berarti lagi.

Tangan kiri yang bebas bergerak mengambil jam saku logam yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas jalan. Kaca yang melapisi jarum-jarum penunjuk jamnya telah pecah, sama seperti hatinya yang hancur menjadi keping-keping halus. Ulrich kembali menatap Yumi yang lelap dalam pelukannya, membisikkan kata-kata yang seharusnya terucap lebih cepat, sementara air mata mulai mengalir sedikit demi sedikit sebelum putih menyelimuti seisi dunia dan waktu berjalan mundur ke belakang.

"Aku sayang kamu juga, dasar cewek egois..."

***TAMAT?***

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, kita luruskan semua ini. Pertama, aku baru tahu dari trailer CLE bahwa warna mata Ulrich yang sebenarnya adalah _amber _alias kuning kecoklatan dan bukan hijau. Itu sebabnya warna mata Ulrich di sini diubah. Tapi tenang, yang SPiCa tidak akan diubah kok coretkarenaauthornyamalescor et. Lalu ide ini menghantuiku sejak seminggu terakhir dan merengek minta ditulis, jadi beginilah. Bukannya menulis chapter 10 malah bikin songfic yang niatnya cuma 3-4k tapi malah jadi 8k. Mohon dimaafkan, minna-san! Penulisnya mulai agak overload sepertinya hiksu :'(

Anyway, terima kasih jika kalian para pembaca memiliki ketahanan untuk membaca cerita sebegini panjang dan berani memberi review. Ditunggu, deary!

Dream out Loud! =)

**P.S: **Tertanda mulai 7 Januari 2013, Chocochino akan berstatus _hiatus _dan tidak akan melanjutkan apapun sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan-maksimal 6 bulan dari sekarang. Jika ada hasil karya dalam waktu _hiatus _tersebut, kemungkinan karya tersebut tidak ditulis dalam waktu _hiatus _yang dikarenakan kesibukan sekolah. Terima kasih banyak.**  
**

* * *

_Severely, I guess we broke up so severely_

_You remain deeper than a scar in my heart so I can't erase you_

* * *

**Epilog**

_Ulrich Stern berbaring di tempatnya, tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena pergerakan tubuhnya ditahan oleh salah satu capit Krab brengsek utusan X.A.N.A. Tangannya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan perlawanan lagi, dan mungkin yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah menanti ajal._

_Setidaknya ada beberapa hal yang masih bisa dilakukannya._

_Pemuda itu mengerahkan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah rumah kuning di depannya, ke arah sahabatnya yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Ulrich tidak mau Yumi menangis, dia tidak suka saat ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu sedih, dia membenci penyebab tangisan itu._

_Dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena hal tersebut._

_Perlahan, ada satu kalimat yang berusaha keras diucapkan oleh Ulrich sebelum malaikat kematian benar-benar mencabut nyawanya. Dia tahu di masa depan nanti, Yumi akan bahagia bersama William—toh kemarin malam dia melihat keduanya saling berciuman di tempat yang sama. Tidak apa-apa, nyawa gadis itu lebih penting dari nyawanya saat ini._

_Bahkan tidak apa-apa jika dia hanya bisa menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dalam bahasa Jerman yang notabene tidak akan diketahui oleh sang gadis, tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara sama sekali._

"Ich liebe dich, Yumi."

(Aku mencintaimu, selalu. Dan aku akan melakukan apa saja, asal kamu bahagia.)

***TAMAT!***


End file.
